


A place further than the universe

by hitori10



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affectionate Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Forced Break Up, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Smut, Romance, Secret Relationship, Short Eren Yeager, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Toxic Comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitori10/pseuds/hitori10
Summary: They were naive to think their secret was well kept; it always felt like they were in their own little world. But when something threatens that happiness, they'll have to fight for what they have.





	A place further than the universe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a secret santa gift that was held within the Ereri discord server; it's for Dee is ready for ERERIMAS/ @LavenderHedgie on tumblr. I hope that you enjoy! 
> 
> They requested something taking place within the canon verse, pre or post time skip, angst, hurt/comfort, secret relationship and marriage proposals. I hope I was able to deliver o/

**A place further than the universe**

* * *

Humans are...vicious and tenacious creatures.

Once their minds are set on something, it's very hard to convince them otherwise.

Especially when that something happens to be constant remarks on the inevitable death of the love of his life.

_"I can't wait when the titans are all gone, and we can kiss that shifter goodbye."_

_"When the hell is that kid gonna snap so we can slice up his neck?"_

_"Why don't we just kill that brat? We have some damn good soldiers."_

Those remarks  _stung,_ but to show emotion towards them would only make the captain look suspicious, and that's the last thing he wants.

The task that was placed upon him weighs like hell; he doesn't need the doubt of everyone in the military added to that.

Even as he walked through their headquarters, those stares didn't lessen the burden.

He doubts it ever would.

* * *

"Welcome home, Levi."

The captain looks to his right after he shut the door; there was his long time partner, Eren.

His green eyes looked so soft as they laid upon him, making his heart flutter like a god damn teenager.

For some months now, the two had been living together in their small home on the outside of the main city, and if offered them the tranquility they both desperately needed sometimes.

"I'm home."

Walking towards his love, he leaned down and placed a kiss on the other's cold lips.

Hmm, the brat must have dipped into their ice cream they received from Erwin the other week.

"How was your day?" His shorter partner asked him as they made their way into the kitchen where the brunet had their dinner finishing up.

"Same as always, more people with their head's up their ass." The captain pulled out his chair and sat down.

His response drew a small laugh from the other, making his lips curve up slightly.

It did things to him to see Eren getting used to a more domestic setting.

When they were told there would be off days during their brief respite, Eren had been one of the few who argued a day off would hurt more than benefit. But with some convincing from his friends and his lover, the brunet slowly warmed up the idea.

Levi also thinks him telling the other to move in with him might have been the major reason he ended up giving in.

These off days helped Eren mentally.

For the brunet not to have to hear those comments made by others in the military, it helped calm him down. The change was slow, but within weeks it became more noticeable to those that stayed around him; briefly or extended amounts of time.

"What's for dinner today?" Levi sipped his black tea Eren had placed next to him some moments ago.

"Ah, Sasha came over and gave us some meat. She said she was very lucky on her last hunting trip and wanted to give us some." The brunet moved to the side and showed some deer meat sizzling in the pan.

For the glutton to give up meat, well, he considered this a blessing.

Dinner was eventually served and the two enjoyed their meal.

Their small home tucked away in the corner, pure tranquility surrounding them without a care in the world.

* * *

The next morning, both males got ready for their long days at the headquarters.

Eren had some experiences to complete with Hanji, while Levi needed to attend some meetings with Erwin.

He would rather be with the brunet and make sure that crazy scientist didn't do anything too irrational, his presence was apparently needed.

As they walked into the building, making sure no one was looking their way, the captain reached over and squeezed his partner's hand before they went their separate ways.

Now, Eren was no stranger to hearing the toxic comments that were directed his way.

He knew that Levi did everything he could to contain them without looking suspicious, but there was only so much threats could do.

_"Hey look, the titan freak is here today."_

_"You're right. Ugh, I didn't know titans could look so much like humans."  
_

_"He looks like a human, but don't be fooled; he's a monster. If he snaps he could kill us all."_

_"Tch, if he snaps we all get the pleasure of killing him."_

Taking in a deep breath, Eren quietly let it out.

He would never give them the pleasure of knowing what their remarks did to him. He knew that if he reacted, they would get their sick fun of knowing it worked.

The normally short walk to Hanji's office felt like an eternity as the comments gradually increased in volume, only to be muffled as Eren let himself into the office.

Only then did they stop.

Even if for a while; they stopped. And Eren would make sure to savor every moment of silence he could get.

_"EREN! MY TITAN BABY BOY!"_

Well, there's only so much silence he can get when he's in the same room as their eccentric squad leader.

It was almost comical to him as he watched Molbit try to calm down their superior, the pair couldn't be more different in personality.

After some minutes, the blonde managed to calm down the scientist, Eren already having taken a seat as he waited.

The squad leader came, practically sprinting, over and placed her hands on her hips. "Alright, Eren, as we discussed some days ago, today we'll be testing your memory while in your titan form. I've already secured an area with Erwin, and hopefully after six hours we should have enough data for further experimentation."

Gathering up the necessary material, the trio made their way to the reserved area.

Usually, Eren was ignored when he was with squad leaders, but this time, it seemed like some decided they would be bold and continue with their awful remarks.

_"Hey look, they're gonna poke at the monster."_

_"I hope he dies during one of those experiments."_

_"Right? He's just a waste of time and space."_

Apparently, he wasn't the only one to not like those comments.

Hanji stopped in her tracks, setting down her bag and she turned around and stared down the two soldiers, the symbols indicating they were apart of the military police.

"And just what the hell are the king's dogs doing here? I thought you were supposed to run once your owner called? Isn't that what good dogs do?"

Molbit and Eren paled; saying things like that might have negative results for their squad leader.

But it seemed like she didn't care in the slightest; perhaps she might consult with other higher ups and Erwin based on what caused her to say all this.

"If you have time to say all these things, then everything about the military police being lazy bastards must be true."

The two stayed silent; not confirming nor denying why they were there and if they had anything important to deal with in the area.

"If you have no business here, leave the headquarters and go back to the capital."

Both soldiers ended up leaving after seeing it was futile to argue with the squad leader, throwing glares over their shoulder's at Eren.

Once they were out of sight, the three continued about their way.

Eren could only hope that Hanji wouldn't mention this to Levi; his partner already hated overhearing those kinds of comments directed towards him.

If the scientist said anything, Eren could easily guarantee he would never see those two again. The captain worked in certain ways, and this was only one method he'd rather not know about.

* * *

After a draining six hours of experiments, the brunet was offered Molbit's washroom.

He would have used Hanji's, but both he and the woman's assistant recoiled at the sight of what was an experiment gone wrong in there.

Honestly, he should have known that what happened today would just simply pass by without something being done about it.

"Find out which two shit stains were here and let me take care of it from there."

"Consider it done captain!"

When he heard Hanji and Levi's voice in the office, he mentally groaned.

No doubt he and his lover would have a talk about what happened today as soon as they got home. Not that it was a bad thing that his significant other cared; no, Eren appreciated it.

But he just knew they looked just a bit suspicious especially from the last time when Levi snapped at a pair of commanding officers in the military police.

The last thing he needed was someone peeking into their personal affairs and finding out they lived together, were in an intimate relationship, the captain absolutely did not want to kill him and that he was actively disobeying the order placed upon him.

Eren can already see the shit storm coming their way if anything was found out.

But he'd rather not think about that.

At least, not now.

The brunet announced his return by knocking on the door frame, carrying his dirty clothes in a bag Molbit had given him. "I'm done, Hanji. Thank you for letting me clean up."

"Of course my titan babe. I know our resident captain would be mad if I let you go home smelling like you did earlier." She crackled at the glare Levi threw her way, completely unfazed by his attempts to intimidate her.

The pair went home after Eren had to practically drag the other male out of the office.

Note to self, make sure Levi isn't within hearing range when people talk about his behind; that's apparently a trigger for him to, ahem, quote on quote,  _"shove his foot in someone's ass."_ for looking at Eren's.

* * *

"Shitty glasses told me what those assholes said to you."

Now, the brunet respected and admired Hanji; he really did.

But there were also one too many times where he's hated her loud mouth  _very much._

Currently, the two were laying in bed, having stopped by the small restaurant that Sasha's family owned for dinner, and Levi really wanted to talk about the incident he had heard from Hanji.

Eren sighed as he fiddled with one of the ends of their blanket, perhaps a small anchor to keep him calm, "Well, normally they're really quiet when I'm with a squad leader, but today they didn't bother to hide what they were saying."

"And you didn't do anything?"

He shook his head; he knew the captain would be more concerned if he had reacted.

Reaching over and taking the smaller's hand into his own, Levi looked into his lover's green eyes, "Do you want something done about it?"

Everything within Eren did want something to be done, but the logical answer was, "No."

"Do you mind telling me why?"

The young man hesitated for a moment before responding, "Because it would look too suspicious. Some people get that you have to look after me because of my titan powers, but with you defending me so often, some people might start to get the wrong idea."

After all, their entire relationship had to be kept a secret.

God forbid it ever get out.

Because neither one of them wanted to see what the consequences were.

With the heavy burden of possibly killing Eren in Levi's hands, it would absolutely crush him if certain information got into the wrong hands. Besides, with every mission they were sent on, it wasn't even guaranteed they would both come back alive.

Their roles as humanity's strongest and humanity's last hope practically demanded their relationship's secrecy.

Had their lives been different, maybe they could come forward and say what they were.

But life isn't fair, and it certainly isn't kind.

Eren didn't realize it was quiet between them for some minutes, but eventually his gaze met that of grey eyes he loved so much.

Instead of looking mad or frustrated, Levi's face held some sort of understanding.

Perhaps he was also thinking along the lines like he was.

Their was too much on the line for them to always actively look out for each other.

They could have each other's backs as comrades, and possible friends, but anything more, selfish as they may be, and it might all blow up in their faces.

As they laid down in their bed, got close to feel each other's heartbeats, Levi pressed a kiss onto his forehead, "Just know, that I'll always have your back someway, somehow. That I promise you."

Maybe it was the paranoia Eren had been feeling for weeks now, or just the general unease of today, but the brunet could only hope that promise didn't come back to spite them.

* * *

"Captain Levi, we would like to have a word with you."

Said man looked up from his paperwork as some higher ups from the Garrison, Military police, and the Survey corps all looked at him.

Their expressions were oddly blank.

What they wanted was beyond him.

But then again, it might be some useless shit they think is important, but is really irrelevant to him.

He was lead into the headquarters main meeting room, and waited patiently for it to begin.

Fortunately, he didn't have to wait very long.

"Do you have any idea as to why we've called you here today?"

Levi raised a brow, but shook his head.

All of the others exchanged looks that only further peaked his curiosity.

Finally, a captain from the Garrison, someone's whose name he didn't bother to get, looked at him in the eyes and spoke words that made his blood run cold, "Over the last few weeks, we've kept a close eye on you and the titan shifter we've entrusted you with. And the results were...interesting."

There was a sinking feeling in his body that almost made him numb.

"How long did you intend to play pretend? We caught you in an intimate relationship with that monster. Quite frankly, we're all disgusted you let that  _thing_ manipulate you."

Levi bit his tongue, hard enough to taste blood. If he opened his mouth now, he might say something to further screw him and Eren over.

"But of course, since we're all reasonable people, if you end whatever it is you have with the monster, we'll overlook it and not tell the king."

 _Reasonable?_ That was fucking reasonable?

Do these assholes not know what they're saying?

They're forcing him to give up the one person whose ever made him feel complete.

He and Eren are two halves of a greater whole.

They're practically ripping apart whatever light the captain had in his life.

"But if you refuse, the king will be notified this instant. You and that monster will both be placed in prison and eventually a public execution will be your punishment for continuing this shameful affair of yours."

Levi clenched his fists and weighed his options.

If he refused, there was no guarantee he could get himself and Eren out of here in time and somewhere safe. It's not like there was anywhere safe once he stopped to think about it.

If he agreed, his relationship would end, and so would his future with his beloved.

_But Eren would live._

Looking at the empty faces of all the other higher ups, Levi imprinted their faces in his memory.

" _Fine._ " He spat, getting up and slamming his hands on the desk, startling everyone in the room, "I'll agree to your terms. But so help me, if I hear one word spoken outside of this room, I'll personally deal with you all myself."

A chill passed through the room and everyone's spine.

There was no doubt the captain would carry through with his promise.

Silence was necessary.

Silence meant survival.

As Levi left the room, slamming the door behind him, a bitterness passed through him.

Now, he had the unfortunate task of breaking Eren's heart.

While simultaneously breaking his own.

* * *

For once, the captain arrived home first.

It was odd, walking in and not hearing Eren moving around, lighting up their small house.

But it was something he would have to get used to.

He sat down on the couch in the living room.

Levi estimated it was about thirty minutes before the front door opened again.

He watched as the brunet dragged his tired body and almost dropped himself on the captain; like he'd done so many times previously.

However, Levi stopped him by placing a gentle hand on his chest. "Eren, we need to talk."

Eren sighed, "No one said anything today surprisingly. I don't know what it is you did, but-" He was cut off by the other male.

"It's not about that. It's...something more serious."

Hearing the change of tone in his partner's voice had the young man waking up a bit.

Instead, he sat down next to him, waiting patiently for Levi to begin speaking.

The captain struggled for words, but inevitably, "I think we should end this between us."

Those words made Eren freeze.

Not believing what he was hearing, the brunet reached out and tried to take his lover's hand only for it to be slapped away, "Levi...?"

"I'm sorry Eren. But...I just don't love you anymore. I stayed with you for as long as I could, but I just can't anymore. Please, get in touch with whoever you need to and please leave."

"Lee, you can't mean that.  _You don't mean that._ " There was pure desperation in his voice. It can't be real,  _he didn't want it to be real_.

Levi promised to love him his entire life.

So why was this happening?

Was it because he was a monster?

Was it because there was no spark anymore?

...Or was there  _someone else?_

"Tell me the reason why you're ending this."

"I just told you." But the older male's face wasn't looking towards his own.

"You're lying...you're lying to me! You don't mean this at all!" Eren felt tears gather in his eyes, blurring his vision and making his lover's form distorted and unclear.

"Eren, don't make this harder than this has to be." It took everything within him to not break down and expose his lie.

"Then stop lying to me!" His voice was beginning to sound hoarse, his throat screaming in agony.

"Just get your shit and get out!"

Their shouting continued for what felt like forever.

Eventually, Eren couldn't take it anymore and left, the house carrying the vibrations from the slammed door.

Levi was left standing in their living room, when he got up, he didn't remember.

Their home, which was once filled with pleasant memories, now felt tainted.

If it meant they could keep their lives and see a brighter future, then so be it.

Levi had no right to strip humanity from a world where they were free.

But apparently the world had a right to strip him from his happiness.

_Oh the irony._

* * *

In the morning, Levi woke up to a cold bed.

For a moment, he was disoriented and not completely sure what was happening.

There was no noise in the living room or the kitchen.

Hmm, Eren must be taking a shower or must have went to the market...

 _Ah, that's right._ He ended everything between them last night.

Coming to that conclusion once more made him realize that whenever he woke up, there wouldn't be noise in the house.

No one else to come and wake him up in bed with black tea just how he liked it, a warm body next to his own, someone to make breakfast and lightly tease him for his inability to cook properly, no one to talk to about his frustrations, no one to hold, love and call his own.

Life would return to how it originally started.

Sighing, the captain removed the covers and got up, forcing himself to look decent for a long day at headquarters.

* * *

Eren opened his dry green eyes, fighting back a whine at how sore his throat felt.

Hugging the pillow closer to himself, he shifted around to try and find a comfortable spot on Mikasa's couch.

Last night...had been something he didn't think he would ever experience.

He had been so blind and willingly gave his heart to a man who promised him the world, and look where that got him.

Alone and sleeping on his sister's couch.

_How far he's fallen._

The brunet groaned as his thoughts quickly became negative.

He still needed to go back to the house and gather his things and move into his sister's place.

Mikasa was kind enough to let him use the spare room and stay for as long as he wanted.

She didn't ask any questions last night, rather, she was more focused on comforting the hysterical brunet than getting answers out of him.

Soon enough he would have to explain everything to his sister.

But right now, he really wanted some breakfast.

He skipped out on dinner last night, any appetite he felt then immediately vanished after what happened.

Eren was so focused on making their breakfast he didn't hear his sister come out of her room and into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Eren."

Her sudden entrance almost made him drop the pancake batter.

The brunet turned and offered her a small smile, though it didn't reach his eyes, "Morning, Mika."

Hearing how hoarse his voice still was, Mikasa held back any questions she wanted to ask.

And so breakfast went on without a problem.

* * *

Because they used to live together, Eren knew his former lover's schedule for this week.

And thankfully he was out of the house by the time the pair of siblings arrived to pick up Eren's things.

The brunet knew he couldn't stomach seeing the other male right now.

Not so soon.

Opening the front door made all those memories rush back and made him choke a little.

But somehow, he pressed forward.

Eren and Mikasa filled up his bags and made sure to get all of his personal belongings, making sure nothing was left behind.

The raven walked outside first, as she figured her brother would need a moment in there alone.

Looking around the small home once more, Eren couldn't help but notice it looked exactly the same as it did before he moved in.

Only the necessities were in there, nothing really personal decorated the home.

Honestly, it looked like it was just purchased and not having been lived in for three years.

Although Eren only lived there for some months, he quickly considered it home; and now he was saying goodbye to it.

Everything was moving so fast, it honestly was overwhelming.

He stood outside the bedroom, leaning against the door frame, and stared at the bed.

This room was where he and Levi would have their intimate talks, cuddle on the bed, had their first time, and exchanged their first declarations of love.

Sighing, he pushed himself off the frame and placed the key on the kitchen table, tapping his nails against it for a moment before he made his way towards the door, and reluctantly closed a chapter in his life.

* * *

The weeks following were...tough.

Interactions between them were limited and only happened if absolutely necessary.

The few people who knew about their past relationship were confused as to why it ended, and when Levi was asked, he simply told them to mind their own business and respect his and Eren's privacy.

Eren also noticed the toxic comments about him had also stopped.

No one bothered to say anything about him anymore, which he considered odd for a few days, but later came to appreciate when he would walk anywhere and not hear anything bad about him all the time.

While that improved, the brunet wasn't even sure how to act with Levi.

The captain kept distance between them and only spoke to him when they had a mission upcoming, but he never sought him out like he used to.

He also didn't come and supervise in Hanji's experiments anymore; often Erwin or Rico did that.

Mikasa was understandably upset after he told her everything, but he begged her to let it go. He didn't need more hurt to come from that situation.

Today Eren had to attend a meeting with Levi, and god, it was awkward.

It vividly reminded him of when they met.

He stood quietly behind his captain as the older male spoke, sometimes making hand gestures to emphasize a point.

This was also the most time he's spent with him in a solid while.

Eren...kind of forgot how tall the captain was.

His height and posture practically demanded respect within the room.

Still, he took notes and paid attention to the best of his ability.

Once everyone was excused, he was told to hold back for a moment, the captain needed a word with him.

He stood in front of the tall male, Levi looking down at him, "What was it you needed to tell me, captain?"

"Shitty glasses has some new experiments planned out for you. Shit for brains left for the capital and failed to tell you. The blonde assistant told me to let you know. Be prepared for them in five days. They should have more details once they get back."

Eren nodded, "Understood."

"Good, you're dismissed." The captain gathered his things and left through another door leading to his office.

Letting out a sigh, Eren left the meeting room and left to wait for Hanji.

* * *

Five days came and passed far too quickly for his liking.

The experiments had been a little more intense than what he was expecting.

Hanji wanted to test his pain tolerance as a titan and as he was shifting, would the pain increase or decrease? That's what they wanted to know.

Levi was apparently ordered by Erwin to supervise this one because it apparently had higher risk for things to go wrong, and they needed someone to immediately control the situation should the need rise.

So they were back in the empty fields, Levi with his gear, Molbit taking notes, and Hanji with her tools.

"Alright!" She announced, "Let's get this started! As always, Eren, if it gets too much, tell us to stop and we will!"

The brunet nodded, then took a deep breath before biting his hand and shifting.

From there, it was standard things like a small cut on his leg, a scrape, a bruise, and eventually more intense.

Like say, stabbing a sword through his arm.

_That's where things went wrong._

Eren couldn't properly remember what happened, but Hanji failed to mention she coated the blade with some sort of medicine and that had an immediate negative reaction with his body.

He only knew the captain had to save him before something happened.

* * *

When he woke up next, he was in the infirmary.

The brunet looked around and saw the captain was sitting in the corner, looking over some documents.

Apparently his moving alerted Levi as the man lowered the papers, "How are you feeling?"

Swallowing, Eren groaned, "Like I fell down from a tall tree and landed on a rock."

Levi clicked his tongue, "I told that damn woman to take it easy and not get carried away."

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Some bits, but not a lot."

The captain placed his papers on the table beside him, "What's the last thing you recall?"

Eren carefully sat up, leaning against the headboard, "I remember Hanji cut me with a blade and suddenly it stung really bad, and I don't remember anything from there."

Levi hummed, getting up and taking his chair over to his bedside, sitting down beside him, "Shit for brains had coated it in some medicine her dumbass made and didn't mention to anyone she would use it. Your body had a negative reaction and I had to cut you out before anything bad would occur."

"Ah, well, thank you captain." He gave the older male a small smile of gratitude.

The captain huffed, his version of a laugh, "Tch, brat."

Eren considered this small moment a win and a nudge in the right direction.

* * *

From there, things began to feel more comfortable.

The two would find themselves indulging in their old sparring matches and some late night talks over tea about work and some things that Eren had to do for Hanji.

Sometimes they would bring up missions and whatever was on their minds.

But their past relationship was still a territory neither was ready to cross yet.

Mikasa and Armin were apprehensive when Eren told them he started talking to the older male again. He could understand their reluctance, he still felt some himself sometimes when they talked.

This wasn't something that would blow over like it never happened; it held them both back to a certain extent.

Besides, Eren was still unsure about their supposed real reason for splitting up, but he wanted to give Levi time before he came out with the truth.

He just couldn't accept that half assed reason the other gave him some time ago.

Luckily or unluckily for him, he would find out the reason months later.

Just, not under the ideal circumstances.

* * *

Eren looked up at the ceiling of the old cabin in which he was being kept.

Some assholes decided it would be an amazing idea to kidnap him and try to get ransom from the military for his return.

He could already tell this wouldn't end out well for them.

It had been roughly two days since he was taken from his and Mikasa's home. His sister had been out with Sasha and Armin while he decided to stay in for the night.

His two kidnappers walked in, smug looks on their faces, "Well, well, looks like the military decided to pay up after all. Too bad for them we don't intend to let you go."

One of the two, a younger looking man, possibly around his twenties, opened up the bag slung across his shoulder and showed a lot of bills stuffed in there.

The older one, possibly thirties, leaned in close and grinned at him, "Maybe we can ask for double if we play our cards right."

From the corner of his eye, the brunet saw movement near a window and a familiar green cape, "I wouldn't count on it."

Before the two males could react, someone came crashing through the roof and two more people through the windows.

Eren felt someone release him from his confines while the two others, Mikasa and Rico, took care of his kidnappers.

He turned and was met with the passive face of their captain; but Eren easily caught the concern in his eyes.

"Once you capture those bastards, tie them up!" Levi called out to the two females as they made quick work of their order.

When the two men were secured, Mikasa immediately checked him for injury, but thanks to his powers, they were all healed up.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Eren climbed onto the horse they brought for him and they made their way back to headquarters.

* * *

The brunet had expected to be interrogated by Erwin once he arrived, but he was practically dragged off by Levi, making him and everyone in the room confused.

Perhaps the captain wanted to talk to him alone and get information out that way.

Honestly, he felt more comfortable talking with one person and not an entire room full.

But when they passed by all the office's and went into the spare room they let the captain have; he got the feeling he wouldn't be talking about what happened.

So, what would they discuss then?

He was pushed in with a surprising amount of gentleness, as the door shut behind them and the faint click of the door locking.

Before he could speak, he was pulled into the familiar broad chest of the taller male, arms keeping him firmly in place.

"Captain?" His voice was a bit muffled because his face was being pressed into the other's white shirt.

"Thank god you're alright." Levi's voice was heavy from all the emotion he experienced these past two days.

The uncertainty if Eren was alright gnawed at him the most.

Believe him, he would have never voiced it if Mikasa hadn't punched him hard enough in the ribs to warrant a trip to the infirmary.

Maybe he should gift the girl and her girlfriend, the glutton, something for making him get his head out of his ass.

Hearing the pure relief in the other's voice made Eren wrap his own arms around him.

They stood there for what felt like forever, but it could have been no more than a few minutes.

"Eren...I have much to tell you." Levi's voice made him snap out of the comfortable haze he had fallen into.

"About?"

"Why I ended our relationship."

A chill ran up the young man's spine; a mixture of fear and anticipation coursing through him.

The captain led them over the couch in the room and both of them sat down, facing each other.

"First of all, I want to say I'm a fucking moron and a coward."

Levi held up a hand to prevent the other from talking, he needed to say everything at once so he wouldn't back out at the last minute.

"It...it wasn't because I didn't love you, rather, there was something that threatened to take you away from me permanently."

The captain sighed heavily, his foot beginning to tap on the hardwood floor, a habit he tended to have when he was nervous, "Some bastards found out about our relationship. I don't know how they were able to get the upper hand on us, but, they had been keeping an eye on us for some weeks and were able to figure out what we were to each other outside of our professional relationship."

Eren felt like his breath was punched out of him. But they had been so careful! Or at least, they thought they were...

"Because we were found out, the higher up's had told me that unless I end everything between us or we both get killed. And because I love you, I would rather you live instead of losing your life because of how selfish I was to begin our relationship, and even more so to end it."

Levi rubbed the back of his neck, looking down, "I'm sorry I made you go through so much these past few months. I don't know if you can ever find it in yourself to forgive me and I don't hold anything against you if you don't. I respect whatever decision you make."

The room was silent for a while and the captain didn't raise his head, he felt too ashamed of his actions to face the other right now.

" _You stupid, stupid man._ " The tone was a mix of annoyed and fond.

Eren brought the tall male into his arms, a bit of an awkward angle because of their height difference, but they made it work somehow.

"Everything in me wants to be so angry at you, but I suppose I understand where it is you're coming from. I probably would have done the same if it meant protecting you from harm's way, especially coming from those bastards."

He began running his fingers through raven hair, marveling in the softness he hadn't touched in months, "If anything, I'm...a little relieved it wasn't because you came to the conclusion that I was a monster and that I should be put down like one and not treated like a human."

That comment made Levi's head snap up and push the shorter male completely down on the couch, hovering over him, smokey grey eyes piercing into the other's own, "I have never once thought of you as a monster; not now, not ever. I may be an asshole, but I will never become so heartless to ever allow that idea to consume my mind."

Eren reached up and placed his hands on Levi's face, stroking his cheeks, "Thank you and I know we have a lot to work through and talk about, but please, can we enjoy this right now?" It had been far too long since he had been close to the other like this, and quite honestly, he really missed it.

Levi nodded as he carefully rested his body on top of the brunet's, his head placed on his chest, hearing Eren's heartbeat solidifying that the other was here, and despite all the hurt that he put him through, was willing to let him have this.

Perhaps he would also allow him to have something else.

"I already know I'm one selfish son of a bitch, but...Eren, would you please take me back as your lover? I promise to fight harder for you this time around, and to not let others intimidate me like they did this time around."

The brunet cupped the other's jaw and made him lean up towards his own face, watery eyes staring back at the captain, "Of course, I would love nothing more than to be back together with you again."

Closing the gap between them felt like heaven; the pair of lips Levi became so used to felt so soft against his own.

And if the grip on Eren's hips tightened and led to something more, well...

That was their business and no one else's.

* * *

It felt like a dream, nothing seemed real.

The fields were nice and quiet for once in their lives.

No more loud stomps of titan feet echoing, only the far shouts of victory carried through with the wind.

The smell of gas and blood were prominent, but it didn't seem to bother anyone.

Humanity... _was finally free._

Eren stood a top a hill next to Mikasa, Sasha and Armin.

The two females were holding tightly onto each other, loving words being exchanged between them, tears of relief and happiness rolling down their cheeks.

Armin was on his knees thanking every person in the Survey corps for making their dream come true. The blonde could finally go and explore the world like he had wanted since he was a child.

Their friends from the 104th squad were somewhere within the small crowd gathering in the field; no doubt already making plans to go drinking at one of the taverns in the capital later.

At twenty two years old, Eren didn't think it would ever be possible to think their hope for freedom could be real.

It had taken many lives and years, but it was all worth it to get to this point.

He was so lost in thoughts, he didn't register a body landing right in front of him until a familiar hand on his cheek made him snap out of his stupor.

Levi was smiling down at him; the man's face held a certain glow that Eren couldn't quite name.

He was about to ask but gasped instead when he saw the tall man kneel down in front of him.

"Eren, we've been through so much these past few years, with our personal struggles and having to keep secrecy about my immense love for you. But all of that ends today. We've finally done it, peace and freedom has been achieved. However,"

The man paused before his eyes locked onto Eren's, "There's something else I want to have with you; a life of happiness." He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a small bag, opened it and a golden band fell onto his palm, "I know I'm a selfish man, and you love me regardless of my flaws. But, I promise to love you, respect you, and if it becomes necessary, take you a place further than the universe so we can love each other wholly and freely."

Levi held the ring out towards Eren, a small smile on his face, "Would you grant me the pleasure of marrying me, my love?"

Neither male had noticed they gathered a crowd of soldiers, all anticipating the answer.

Eren nodded, fighting back tears, "Yes, yes of course I'll marry you, you bean pole!"

The name drew a laugh from many of them as they clapped and cheered as their captain placed the ring on the shorter male's finger before pulling him close and sealing his proposal with a kiss.

* * *

"Hey Lee?"

"Hmm?"

"Make sure you pick up Carla and Kuchel from school later alright?"

"Of course brat. I wouldn't forget to pick up our daughters."

The newly appointed captain smiled over at his partner; the man counting the inventory of new tea he recently received.

It had been sic years since they saved humanity from ruin caused by the titans.

People began to branch out and build towns once again outside the walls and more information was being documented as a result.

Armin set out an a journey with Hanji and Molbit. They recently received a letter saying that they indeed found snowy lands and promised to take pictures with a camera, something Hanji had designed before they set out.

Mikasa and Sasha owned a small restaurant together outside the walls where it was easier for the brunet to hunt for meat they needed for their meals.

Erwin ended up stepping down as commander and now lived a quiet life in one of the towns outside of the walls, occasionally helping out farmers who wished to make the land their own.

Rico took his place as commander once Hanji had refused it, and the woman excelled as a leader and got rid of the many corrupt members that made the whole military a living hell.

Historia also took up her throne as the rightful queen and made the walls and land one in which would bring much peace and prosperity for years to come. She was also a devoted mother to her child, a small son.

As for Eren and Levi; they adopted two small girls from an orphanage once they had been married for three years.

Their oldest, seven, was named Carla, a gentle little girl which was lovingly named after Eren's mother which he lost when he was young.

Their youngest, Kuchel, was a little spunky girl who proved she would be quite the spitfire when she grew up. Levi named her after his mother.

Eren had been promoted to a captain some months after choosing to stay in the military and help improve soldiers who wished to join Hanji and Armin's adventures to help document their vast world.

Levi had finally completed his life long dream; he opened up a tea shop within the capital; a small shop which had frequent customers and made him a common name for his exquisite taste and  _interesting_ attitude.

The brunet walked over to where his partner was seated and placed a kiss on his temple, "I'm headed of. I should be back around late evening, take care and don't spend all day doing inventory."

"Tch, I know brat."

Eren laughed at the retort before he was pulled down for a kiss.

Levi had a soft look on his face, "Take care and see you later, captain." He grinned after he said the last word and seeing the red flush come to Eren's face.

"And you call me the brat. I love you."

"I love you too."

As Eren gathered his bag and walked out the door, he couldn't wait to come back home.

Their little place further from the universe.

* * *

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you guys enjoyed reading o/ 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @erenlevijeager. 
> 
> Also, if it's late for you at the moment, please, turn off your devices where you're reading and get some rest, okay?


End file.
